Rescue Me
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Before they were Rescue Bots, they were children. Before they were a team, they were alone. Before, the world was different.
1. I

I

Things were escalating, again. Just peering out the window, Blades could see all the smoke and fog of the cities just a drive away. His parents were out again, leaving him with his brother. Blades didn't mine Cross Switch, but he didn't like the idea of his parents leaving. They said they had work to do, that is their job was almost over. They never told him what their jobs were.

"The smokes clearing, must be almost over," Cross Switch murmured, coming up behind Blades.

"Which means they'll be home soon, right!?" cheered Blades, looking over his shoulder.

"Hopefully," grinned Cross Switch.

A knock at the door and Blades' spark dropped. Cross Switch glanced wearily at him before heading to the door. Blades moved for the hall, peering around the corner. His brother answered the door, revealing two armored guards. They held their heads low.

"We're sorry to inform you…"

Blades shook his head, running away. This couldn't be happening. They weren't coming home.

* * *

Boulder kept his vocal processors silent. He didn't dare speak out against any one of his brothers. They were wrestling and fighting as per the usual. He was reading or trying to. He didn't want them to know anyway. His brothers weren't much of the reading type after all. He could afford new data pads every other day, finishing the new ones usually the day before getting a new one.

"Yo, Boulder! Throw in a servo!" ordered his brother, Bulkhead.

"Please, like he'd be helpful," spat Breakdown.

Boulder rolled his optics. He liked to read, not wrestle. He moved away from the living room, heading upstairs to one of the bedrooms. It was at least quieter. He wanted to finish his data pad, anyway. It was a history pad, sometime before known as the Golden Age. He found it interesting. Entering the room, his mother peered out and glanced at him before returning to her room to finish cleaning.

"Someday, I'm gonna have my own space," grumbled Boulder, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Chase, slow down!"

Chase liked to run. Maybe that was why his name was Chase. It didn't matter. Running was running. It drove his parents insane though. The second the door opened to the outside world, he was off running. He couldn't be stopped and wouldn't stop until he was completely drained. That took a few hours. today, he could feel his dad's impatience though. He was breaking the rules now, leaving the house without permission. He didn't care much for rules though.

"Chase! Chase! No!"

Chase stopped, looking to his right. He stopped dead, staring into the headlights of the vehicle bot that was driving toward him at top speed. He could hear his father. Rules. He broke the rules.

* * *

It was getting dark. The city's lights were damaged almost everywhere. Most the buildings were busted too. Nothing worked and everything was destroyed. What wasn't destroyed barely functioned. Not that he mined. He was used to it by now. Everywhere he went was nothing but busted buildings and broken homes.

Had to duck between lights, he thought to himself. Didn't want to get caught by guards tonight anyway. Flowing in and out of the shadows proved difficult though with his bright red chest plate. Tonight seemed different though, tonight ever guard seemed bent on finding any survivors from this latest battle. He snarled, ducking between buildings.

"Halt!"

A guard grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. The young bot snarled, struggling against the hold. The guard shook his head, kneeling down to deal with the child.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" the guard sighed. "Where are your guardians?"

"Let go! Let go!"

"Kid, you got a family?"

"No," he snapped.

"You got a name?" growled the guard.

The child grinned, "Heatwave."


	2. II

II

Blades sat on the deck, kicking his legs as he watched the day start. It had been a long night of talking with officers, consulting, and making the whole event seem like their fault to begin with. Cross Switch had tried his best to keep Blades away from the arguments and talk, but the younger brother, since curiosity overtook him, had snuck to the top of the stairs to listen. His guardians were dead. They had died in combat, the officers said, but Blades wasn't completely sure what that meant. Nonetheless, the officers seemed concerned about the lack of replacements for the two positions.

"What are you trying to say?" snapped Cross Switch.

"We have a low supply of enlisted soldiers, son," one officer instructed.

"What do you expect? I can't just leave my brother behind," hissed Cross Switch, motioning toward the stairs. "I'm the eldest, I have to support the family now."

"And you will support it," ordered the second officer.

"As the eldest offspring, you are required by the draft to support our troops," sighed the first. "We can arrest you for treason otherwise."

"And my brother?" yelled Cross Switch. "I'm not abandoning him! If I die, what's he got left!?"

"He'll be transported to the Youngling Center in town. Tons of sparklings and younglings are being sent their because of the war," instructed the first officer. "He'll be well cared for there…until your return."

"After the war," added the second officer.

Blades leaned in, seeing Cross Switch cross his arms and nod. The officers nodded too, leaving. They shut the door behind them, leaving Cross Switch alone in the living area. He screamed, throwing the side table across the room. Blades watched in horror as Cross Switch practically destroyed the living area before finally collapsing to the ground, sobbing. He didn't hear Blades slip down the stairs, standing in front of him.

"Are you going away?" whimpered Blades.

Cross Switch lunged forward, taking Blades up in a hug. Blades didn't move or speak, simply letting his sobbing brother continue crying. He knelt beside him, feeling the warmth of his older brother. He didn't know how long they sat like this, but it felt like the last time Blades was going to see Cross Switch for a long time.

* * *

Boulder sighed, watching his brothers take all the data pads out of their shared room. They piled them up in the hall where their father took them downstairs and outside. Bulkhead avoided eye contact with him, while Breakdown just grinned every time he passed by. Boulder was held in the arms of his mother, watching as his collection was being taken away. Eventually, they were all gone as he heard his father's engine rev, howling throughout the quiet neighborhood. Finally, Boulder was released.

"Why?" he pleaded.

"We need the money," sighed his mother. "I got let go the other day and your father has had to pick up more shifts at the plant."

"Boulder and I are gonna get some side jobs too," snapped Breakdown. "So why don't you stop being a sparkling!"

"Breakdown," shouted Bulkhead, slapping Breakdown.

The two broke into a fight, tumbling in the hall and nearly falling down the stairs if it had not been for their mother who stepped in to break up the fight. Boulder stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He could still hear his brothers bickering. It didn't matter. He slipped one hand under his berth, picking out the last of his collection which he had kept out of sight. It was an environmental study of different planets, with things he had never seen. Planets, animals…they were wonderful and something of a dream. He couldn't lose it. Hugging it close to him for a moment, he ducked back down and hid it under his berth.

* * *

Chase hadn't spoken in days, which was making his mother worry. He had devoted his spare time into ready some of the data pads his father once stressed him to read. There were pads on laws, ancient judgement rituals, and the workings of the government. His father had always pressured Chase into the idea of joining the military, something Chase wasn't completely sure about, especially at his young age. Now, Chase just wanted to get what had happened out of his head.

"You know it wasn't your fault," whispered his mother, sitting beside him. "It was that driver. He should've stopped."

"I shouldn't have been running," replied Chase.

"Its something natural at your age," hummed his mother, pulling him in close.

"Then why was he telling me to stop?" Chase corrected, slipping free.

"Your…father was a very strict man. He wanted nothing more than for you to follow the family line like he did and like his fathers before him," sighed his mother. "He's with them now, in the Well of All Sparks."

"He shouldn't be there. He should be here," whispered Chase, turning away.

* * *

Heatwave glared at his captors. That's what he was calling the Youth Community Center staff. They weren't exactly his type of bots, happy and friendly. He didn't want to be here and no doubt they didn't want him their either. Trapped in his little room, complete with two bunks for other 'guests'. Their had been other children in his room but apparently he had scared them away with his 'charming' personality.

"Is you keep this up, Heatwave, you'll be alone for the rest of this war!" howled one of the orderlies. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Anything but this," grumbled Heatwave, curling up in the top bunk.

"Don't sass me, young man!"

Heatwave grinned. He had broken one of them. She would be taken aside and talked to. He probably wouldn't see her for a day or two until she had restocked on patients. He chuckled lightly, hearing her leave in a huff. Everyone had been busy lately. New people were coming. Heatwave's smile left. New people weren't his favorites. More bots to judge him.


	3. III

A/N

Sorry for the delay. College is insane, I got addicted to Town of Salem, I'm watching Star Wars Rebels and rewatching Batman: the animated series. Such a busy life I live!

III

Blades leaned on the railing of the balcony. It had been far too long since he'd seen Cross Switch, but the message he got yesterday told of his hopeful return. He hadn't gone home in so long, felt his bed beneath him. While the children's home was always full of people and he rarely felt lonely, it was nothing compared to the feeling of having his brother beside him again. He could see the train coming in over the tattered buildings. He smiled, leaning further on the railing.

"He's here! He's here!" Blades called to no one in particular.

There was a sudden snap and everything seemed to freeze for a split second. Blades felt his hands glide down the metal railing and into the open air. His leg slipped off the flooring, following his hand into the open air, a whole story and a half above the ground. His body leaned forward, falling off the balcony. His optics remained transfixed on the train as it puffed smoke into the sky. Soon the buildings rose up, hiding the train from view. Then he hit the ground.

—

Boulder did his hardest to move the spare parts from one end of the yard to the other. Meanwhile his brothers moved with easy, quickly racing around each other to see who was faster while Boulder struggled with the task. If it was up to him, he would be inside rereading his last data pad yet again. The three of them had to work to pay rent though. Their mother was looking for work which apparently was growing more and more rare around the town. His father worked more than he was at home now, making it a special occasion when Boulder happened to see him as he came in for a quick recharge or before he left for work again.

"Hurry up, Boulder!" ordered Breakdown. "Bulk and I have nearly finished our part!"

"I'm trying," whimpered Boulder, moving another piece over.

"Cut him some slack," yawned Bulkhead. "We never had to do this at his age."

"War wasn't bad then," shrugged Breakdown.

"Shut it!" snapped Bulkhead, shoving Breakdown.

The two broke into a full out brawl, tumbling right down the path Boulder would normally travel in order to move his parts. With a sigh, Boulder loaded up with his next batch of parts, carefully moving around his brothers in order to place them in their correct spot.

—

Chase sighed, looking out his window. His mother was late again. She said she would be home exactly by 9:30. It was now almost ten. Chase liked knowing where she was, even if he was just a kid and she was his mother. She worked hard for him, since his father died. Chase gulped, shaking his head. If his father was still on line, his mother wouldn't have to work as much as she does. He offered working. He'd heard of working younglings and he was surely old enough for lifting or construction or something. She refused to have him work. She said he deserved a childhood.

"Chase?"

Chase leapt from his chair, racing downstairs, finding his mother collapsed on the chair. She offered him a small wave, shutting her optics and slipping into recharge. Chase sighed, sitting beside her, reopening his data pad. If his timing was right, she'd wake up in time for her next shift. Until then, he didn't mind sitting here with her.

—

Heatwave groaned, rolling his optics. Crying. All he could hear was crying. A new batch of younglings and sparklings had just made it in, meaning the whole place was busy and full with crying kids who lost their family or were relocated while their family was sent away. Heatwave hated the sound of them. Did they know others had lived like this a lot longer?

"I heard the children's center a few towns over is having problems," mumbled a orderlies outside his door. "We might have to pick them up too."

"Them too?" gasped the other. "We just can't hold them all."

"I've heard the war might be over soon," added a third. "I've heard talk of a new order or rather a reconstruction system."

"A reconstruction system?" grumbled Heatwave, slipping from his bunk. "Sounds like a bunch of slag."

With that, Heatwave opened his window and sat on the sill, kicking his feet in the open air. He sighed, leaning back slightly, watching the sun set gently over the horizon, giving an unnatural red glow to the nearby buildings.


	4. IV

IV

Suddenly everything came to at the same moment. Optics open, audio receptors blaring, servos active, spark pounding. Blades bolted up right, panting in every attempt to to relax and feel the world around him. His hands glided along the berth under him, optics darted around trying to recognize the room. It wasn't his. It wasn't his house. Where was he? Blades felt his spark in his throat. Panic. He could hardly breath. Spark pounding. Couldn't move. The world spun as Blades laid back down, trying to relax in any way possible.

"We should check on him."

Blades tilted his head, spotting the light sipping in from a cracked open door. All he could see was light and the feeling of a presence on the other side of the door. The agitation in his servos was subsiding as he stared into the light, feeling its warm. He shut his optics lightly, listening to the voices on the other side.

"His damage wasn't horrible," a voice muttered.

"He needs to be told where he is, though," a second counted.

"Oh, let the boy rest," a third chimed in. "Let him dream while he can."

"And what of his guardian?" snapped the first.

"His brother," corrected the second.

Blades sat up.

"Tell him what?" gasped the third.

"That he was left," the two answered.

"No…" whispered Blades. "He wouldn't…"

"He wasn't left," argued the third. "It was simply a case of financial problems. That's why a lot of the kids are here."

"Everyone is suffering," grumbled the first. "Why do we need to bare the load!"

"Because we get funding," replied the third.

The sound of footsteps faded away. Blades curled up on the berth, shutting his optics tight.

"This can't be happening…" he whispered.

* * *

Boulder had a tense feeling in his chest and that sense of impending doom. Not that this feeling was rare these days, but this one felt different. He slipped out from his room, listening to moaning snores of his brothers as he tiptoed out. He softly treaded to the top of the stairs, hearing the faintest voices coming from below, holding the railing, and slowly stepping down each stair. He stopped quickly, seeing the light from the lower room and shadows of his mother and father. Pressing his face against the railing, he listened.

"You can't go!" his mother shouted.

"I don't have a choice!" snapped his father. "It's part of the reconstruction, not to mention it'll be a great source of income for you and the boys."

"Not enough…not now," she pleaded. "I can't care for them like this."

"You know what we have to do…"

"No!" His mother shouted in such a way that made Boulder jump. She had never raised her voice this way.

"We can't support them! They're better off out, away from the city with…with my old academy buddies."

His mother began sobbing into her hands, falling into his father's arms. He held her close, looking up to the ceiling. Nothing else was spoken apart from the sobs. Boulder slipped back up the stairs, unable to forget what had just been discussed.

* * *

"And in article 7 subsection Alpha…"

Chase had the book almost memorized. He wished he had gotten into the rules and regulations of Cybertron a long time ago like his father had wanted but back then he wasn't interested. Now, he had a new found fire to follow his father's ideals. Setting up his room as a makeshift courtroom, he began reciting the regulations concerning his suspects crimes which involved traffic violations and missing court dates. He tried not to smile while reciting or else the cut out jury would mark him down for not taking this case serious.

Downstairs, the window's shutters opened with an eerie creak, catching Chase's attention. He shut his data pad, looking over his makeshift court room and excused himself. Making sure his door was shut behind him, Chase rushed downstairs. His mother was standing by the window, gazing out with weary optics. He grinned, sliding next to her. Without looking away, she took a deep sigh, resting a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"I thought you had a shift," he commented.

"Hmm? Oh…Oh yes," she murmured. "Chase, sweetie."

"Yes?" perked Chase, looking up at her.

"You know I love you, right?" she whispered.

Chase felt his spark drop.

"Of course…" he replied, trying not to let his voice shake.

"Everything…I'm doing this for you," she sighed. "I just want you to be well looked after and supported."

"I know," nodded Chase, turning away. He knew his mother was trying.

She spun around, kneeing beside Chase, gripping him by the shoulder and made him face her. He could see the shimmer in her optics, the pleading in them. His mouth fell open as if to speak but he just couldn't find the words to comfort her.

"I…I love you and I want the best for you," she sniffled, pulling him in close.

"I…I know…" sputtered Chase.

* * *

Heatwave grinned, leaping from his window to the roof of the building across from his room. The night sky shimmered above him as he slipped down the fire escape of the next door building. His feet slammed on the pavement but no one was awake to hear him. His grin grew into a large smile as he stared up at the window he had escaped from. With a gentle nod, he continued down the alley until he broke down the street.

"Finally, freedom!" he cheered, racing down the road, taking random turns and paths. It wasn't like he wanted to find his way back.

Eventually, he slowed down, listening to his feet pounding on the pavement. The buildings had become decrepit and broken, scared with burns and soot caked on the sides. Heatwave scoffed, lowering his eyes to the ground. The road was littered with scattered pieces of buildings and staining color of the lost Energon of bots past. Eventually, he stopped.

"Oh…" he whispered.

Before him laid the mangled remains of a bot, Energon leaking from the poor dude's mouth. The optics were blank, staring off into space. Heatwave stood before this bot for mega cycles, until the sun rose and light finally started pouring into the tattered streets. He could hear the sounds of the day beginning. He still didn't move or look away from the dead machine. Eventually, he spoke.

"Well…Isn't this a shame…"


	5. V

V

Boulder tucked his last data pad into his satchel. The bag itself wasn't very full, after all he didn't have much to take with him. Listening carefully to the occasional moaning snore of his brothers and the soft lulling of his parents' breathing, Boulder swung his bag over his shoulder and slipped down the stairs. His little footsteps barely made a sound as he moved swiftly down the stairs and onto the first floor and quickly moved out the front door. Hesitating for a moment, he held the door in his hand, preparing to close it. His grip tightened.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, lowering his head. "I…I just…"

He didn't want them to worry. He didn't want them to concern themselves about caring for little old him. He didn't want to be a bother. The door closed softly with barely a sound. Then, nothing. Silence fell and no one knew there had ever been a sound.

* * *

"No!"

Chase screamed, hollowing and pleading. He yanked at the grip around his wrist, scrapping his feet across the pavement. His vocal processor were straining. He couldn't keep this up forever. Optics shut tight, servos trembling as he scratched on his mother's grip. He couldn't let her complete this job. He couldn't let this happen.

"No!" howled Chase, shaking his head and reaching back to the nearest object to hold onto.

"I'm sorry, baby," sobbed his mother, kneeling beside him. Her grip tightened around him. "You'll be well cared for here, but than I can right now."

She ran her hand across the side of his face. He peered up at her, holding back his shouts and cries. His vocal processor had seized up. She shook her head, beginning again down the path. Chase's frame slumped, body numbing and relaxing. He couldn't fight back any more.

The building known as the Caretaker's Hall came into view. There were children of all ages on the front pavement, shouting and playing. To Chase, they were nothing but shadows and faceless figures, color splashed on the grey background. Reds and blues dancing around in a darkened world. They stopped. The grip relaxed. The shadow over him left and he could no longer stand. He collapsed to his knees, staring up at the sky. Nothing but grey.

* * *

Heatwave sat on his windowsill, staring out at the crowd of children on the pavement, playing and laughing as if nothing lived outside their little world. He rolled his optics, leaning on the frame. As the time passed, he saw young and old come and drop off their youngest. Sobbing and pain seeped into the air, staining it with bitter taste. Heatwave scoffed. At least they had something before they were left, unlike him.

He spotted a very young kid, looked barely out of training wheels, be led outside. The caretakers set him up at the table. The kid looked blank, completely empty. His optics stared into nothing. Obviously, he had been left unexpectedly or something horrible had happened prior. Heatwave sighed. He'd seen a lot of it happen. It wasn't new. Eventually, the caretakers gave up on the little orange bot, leaving him at the table like a broken doll.

A few mega cycles passed before Heatwave heard the cries of another young bot. He watched who could only be his mother drag the poor blue youngling across the street until they stopped a moment to talk. Then, his locked up, wandering alongside his mother in the same manner as the orange bot sat at the table. Empty. She left him at the gate. He collapsed to his knees, staring up at the sky. Heatwave sighed. He couldn't take much more of this.

Afternoon came and then evening, the amount of children outside diminished The blue youngling eventually wandered inside with the others. The caretakers led the orange kid inside soon after. Heatwave kicked his leg up on the window frame, watching the sun set on the tattered building. Just as the sun finished setting, a final addition to the Caretaker's Hall arrived. A green youngling, well built, stumbled in with a bag thrown over his shoulder. A runaway, thought Heatwave, shaking his head. Darkness fell. Heatwave slipped inside and shut the window.


	6. VI

VI

Boulder looked around him cautiously. So many kids with no parents, wandering around in a spaceless daze or playing happily. Everyone seemed to have a group to call their own. One had young femmes, another large built mechs, and one group consisted of the grumpy bots, bitter about their eventual arrival to here. Overall, many of the younglings here didn't enjoy the company of outsiders, which currently Boulder was considered.

"Hey, newbies!"

Boulder felt a shoving force as a larger mech came up behind him and pushed him forward. A group of older younglings had begun herding the younger into a line against the wall of the shelter. Though Boulder was built slightly heavier than the average youngling, he didn't stand much of a chance against the elder bots. He felt a strong force from behind, shoving him into the wall with a clank. He stumbled back, falling down.

"Get to your feet, sparkling!" ordered a tall, lanky framed bot.

Boulder grumbled, kneeling. Brushing off the dust, he spotted a hand outstretched in front of him. Peering up, Boulder offered a smile to the friendly blue framed bot helping him to his feet. After another shout from the older boys, the two lined up next to each other among the line of others.

"Thanks," Boulder grinned.

"No problem."

"I'm Boulder."

"Chase."

"Shut it, newbies!" ordered the tall, lanky bot - no doubt the leader of the motley crew of elder bots. "We've got a few conditions we're gonna go over so you're stay here goes 'well'. We ready, boys?"

Three of his crew nodded. A fourth appeared, dragging a young orange framed bot behind him. Spinning and throwing him, the orange bot stumbled into the spot between Boulder and Chase. The two caught him before he fell. The boss of the crew coughed, regaining attention.

"Now, I'm Stealth and the ruler of this little base. You will do what I say when I say," he recited.

"That's not right," mumbled Chase. "According to the rules in the Center's entrance say…"

"Shut it!" howled Stealth, stamping his foot down in front of Chase. "Those nursemaids don't care what we do to each other as long as we live in the end. The more of us alive, the bigger chance they have of getting some more credits for this place."

"That's not fair," Boulder countered. "Why do this? We're all in the same place here, aren't we?"

"Ha!" Stealth snorted. "Whatever, wimp, but I'm gonna enjoy every last cycle of this pit. I don't care who you are or what you've been through. I just care about me and my crew, but since you two think you can speak up anyway…"

Stealth stood up straight, cracking his knuckles and tilting his head back. He pulled his arm back, wrapping his hand into a fist. Boulder pushed the orange bot behind him. Chase stood between Boulder and Stealth. They both closed their optics as the fist came hurtling forward. Optics closed, they heard a screech, a clink and a clatter. Chase opened his eyes first, then Boulder.

Stealth was on the crowd, rubbing his cheek. A small red bot towered over him as the rest of Stealth's crew fled. The red bot grinned, hands on his hips and head tilted to one side. Stealth snarled, glaring back the younger bot.

"Hey, Stealth! Messing with the new kids again?" cheered the red bot.

"Heatwave?" gasped Stealth. "When did you get back?"

"What? Don't like it when the bots fight back?" snapped Heatwave, arms crossed. "Leave these bots alone and I won't have to tear out your big bot armor?"

"One of these days, I'm gonna show you," Stealth grumbled, stumbling away.

A majority of the lined up younglings ran off as well, leaving Chase and Boulder holding the young orange bot in front of Heatwave. They stood in silence a moment, just kind of staring at each other. Eventually, Heatwave blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"So…um…I'm gonna…I'm gonna go," mumbled Heatwave, looking around.

"You really showed them," grinned Boulder.

"Though violence is technically against the rules as displayed in the-" Chase babbled.

"You really read that thing?" Heatwave gasped. "No one ever does, not even the caretakers!"

"Oh…" whimpered Chase.

"Uh, to each his own," shrugged Heatwave. "Is that kid broken?"

Heatwave pointed at the orange bot behind Boulder. The two glanced over at the kid but ultimately shrugged. Heatwave nodded gently.

"He showed up about…2 solar cycles prior to you two," nodded Heatwave. "Obviously something traumatic."

"Wait," perked Chase, "How long have you been here?"

"A while," Heatwave yawned. "I think the poor kid got into some problems before getting dumped here. He was in pretty bad shape and was stuck in med bay for a few solar cycles before comin' out."

"I wasn't…"

The three perked, turning the orange bot. He slowly stood up, using Boulder as a crutch. Chase stepped aside as the orange bot glared at Heatwave.

"I wasn't…dumped!" he shouted. "Cross Switch would never do that! We promised!"

"Easy kid," gasped Heatwave, stepping back. "I was just making an observation!"

"Cross Switch didn't leave me!" cried the youngling. "He…He wouldn't…"

"I'm…I'm sorry," whimpered Heatwave, stepping up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Chase, by the way," offered Chase, looking between Heatwave and the orange bot.

"Boulder," added Boulder, looking around.

"Uh, I'm Heatwave," he shrugged.

"B-Blades…" sobbed the youngling.

"Well," Heatwave nodded, clapping his hands together. "I'm out."

Heatwave wandered away, leaving the three alone. Boulder turned back to Blades, patting him on the back. Chase watched as Heatwave wandered away and eventually disappeared into the building. He huffed, turning back to Blades and Boulder.

"Well, at least we found each other right?" suggested Boulder.

"Right," whispered Chase, glancing back toward the building. "Right…"


	7. VII

VII

Heatwave relaxed, hands behind his head and legs outstretched on his upper bunk. It was his private room, mostly because the caretakers didn't think he was a stable influence to the other attendees. It didn't bother him, having his own room, after all it made sneaking in and out easier. Somedays though, he just needed the silence and a place to himself.

"Heatwave."

The door swung open, slamming against the back wall and jolting Heatwave up, hitting his head on the ceiling with a loud bang. He groaned, rubbing his forehead as he watched the head caretaker hold the door open as they dragged in a newly built bunk. The positioned it opposite his bunk. Heatwave snarled.

"No," he hissed. "I don't…do…roommates."

"This place is too crowded otherwise," argued the head nursemaid, hands on her hips. "Three bots, one for the bunk below yours and two for this new bunk. Be nice."

Heatwave liked the head caretaker over the others. She didn't put up with anything, especially whining and arguing from anyone whether is was him or the other nursemaids. As soon as the bunk had been positioned correctly, the group of caretakers huddled away, leaving the door open so that light could weave into the room. Heatwave grumbled, rolling into the berth again.

He waited for the sound of approaching roommates and sure enough the sound of soft footsteps arrived and stopped just inside the room. There was a deep sigh of relief and a groan. Heatwave felt the bunk rock as someone sat on the berth below.

"Heatwave?"

Heatwave snarled, rolling over to face the edge. He didn't recognize the voice but upon looking over, he groaned and rolled back over. Chase and Boulder stood in the center of the room while the legs of Blades kicked out from the berth below. Of course, these would be his roommates.

"This can't be happening," grumbled Heatwave, sitting up. "You get assigned here?"

"Yep," nodded Boulder. "I see you've got your bunk so I guess the left over ones are ours."

"How are you so happy?" mumbled Heatwave, optics narrowed.

"I think Blades picked his," Chase pointed out, nodding toward Blades on the berth below Heatwave. "Eh, Blades?"

Blades remained silent.

"I'd prefer the lower bunk," Chase commented, turning toward Boulder.

"I don't mind. I've always wanted the top bunk before," grinned Boulder.

"That's it!" shouted Heatwave, leaping from the top bunk to the window's sill. "I've had enough out of you lot. I'm gone!"

"You can't just go!" argued Chase, grabbing Heatwave by the arm.

"Why? Cuz it says so in that big ol' rule book in the front? They post that for the poor bots dropping kids off or the kids who got no where else to go. They don't really apply!"

Heatwave struggled to break free of Chase but his grip was tight. Boulder stepped forward, placing an arm on Heatwave's shoulder. The little red bot's optics widened, teeth pulling back into a snarl. He pulled free of Boulder, kicking at Chase in an attempt to break free. Chase growled, gripping Heatwave with both hands.

"Let go!" ordered Heatwave.

"You can't just leave," snapped Chase.

"That's your opinion, not mine," smirked Heatwave, finally breaking free of Chase's grip.

Heatwave moved to leap out the window, kneeled on the sill and one leg hanging out. He grinned, feeling the breeze from the outside world. He heard Chase crying out. Heatwave smirked, feeling devious. His legs springed forward, only for his ankle to get caught and drag him back inside quite forcefully. Heatwave hit his head on the top of the window frame and landed on the room's floor with a solid crash. He groaned, holding his head.

"No…"

Heatwave looked up slowly, seeing Blades standing between him at the window. Chase and Boulder looked awestruck, slowly stepping away from Blades. The tiny orange bot had his hands tightened into fists, head lowered and optics shaded. Heatwave sat up, peering as Blades looked up slightly.

"You can't just leave…" whimpered Blades.

"Wha?" mumbled Heatwave.

"I'm not…I'm not getting left behind again!" shouted Blades. "You aren't allowed to just leave us here like we're nothing!"

"Whoa! Slow down kid!" gasped Heatwave. "We just met!"

"Blades…maybe you should just…" offered Chase, tiptoeing closer.

"Shut up!" ordered Blades, glaring at Chase. "I'm tired of being overlooked and forgotten! I've got stuff to say too, you know!"

"Alright," nodded Boulder. "But this doesn't sound like Heatwave or Chase's fault."

"Mmmmm," grumbled Blades, turning away.

"You're not really mad at them, are you?" Boulder directed, leading Blades to the lower bunk.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Blades, curling up on the berth. "I didn't meant to shout…"

"How did you do that?" mouthed Heatwave to Boulder.

"I used to live with two older brothers who liked to fight. You get used to delegating," shrugged Boulder, stepping over to his bunk. "My mom used to tell my brothers that they weren't really mad at each other but something else and how it wasn't healthy to displace anger like that."

"Wow," commented Chase.

"She wanted to be a nurse," sighed Boulder. "She hit a few snags though and never got to learn."

"My father used to work as a teacher," Chase smiled lightly. "He loved to teach me things…said the military was the only way to go though."

"Hardly," scoffed Heatwave, climbing to the top bunk. "The military is a death trap."

"Yeah…" whispered Chase, sitting on the lower bunk as Boulder climbed up-top.

"Well, if you guys are here to stay, I've got a few rules," grinned Heatwave.

"Which would be?" Chase growled.

"Most important rule: Don't tell me what to do," chuckled Heatwave. "Everything else falls under it. Don't wake me, don't make me, and don't test me! Got it?"

"Yes, sir," nodded Boulder.

Blades made a quiet noise of agreement.

"And if we don't follow the rules?" perked Chase.

"I'll come up with something," Heatwave yawned.

"Right…" sighed Chase. He smiled faintly. "Right."


End file.
